1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roller skates generally and specifically to the wheel mounting structures for roller skates.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many types of roller skates have been suggested for use in recreational purposes. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 521,181, issued June 12, 1894, to Riedel, shows a roller skate structure having a sole plate constructed in two parts each of which is connected to a single axle. Each axle is mounted on its ends and contains a ball-shaped wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,464, issued Apr. 12, 1921, to Nall, shows a roller skate having an axle carrier and a mount for the axle carrier which permits a torsional movement thereof so that the skater, by exerting pressure upon one side or the other of the skate, can turn the carrier so as to stear the skate. Nall's axle carrier is a unitary part stamped out of metal and has a cushion interposed between the inside pivotal support of the carrier and the body of the skate. The axles are clamped in the axle carriers and threaded to receive inner and outer ball raceway nuts which hold inner and outer raceways within each wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,450, issued Sept. 2, 1941, to Ronish, shows a roller skate having wheels each of which consists of a hub having a reduced end portion fitted snugly in axle openings of a fork. The wheel further includes a rim which mounts a cushion tire and interposed between the rim and the hub is an anti-friction bearing comprising a single inner and a single outer race. Side cover plates are carried by the rim and act to exclude dirt and foreign matter from the bearings.